Between Light and Shadow
by Rik
Summary: When Zelgadis and Amelia become entangled in something far greater than themselves they will be forced to make a decision that will forever change their relationship. Rating may go up in future chapters- Z/A R&R please. NO LONGER ON HIATUS. Please see authors note in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt to write a story revolving around Zelgadis and Amelia. My other full length story, The Amulet, revolved around Zel and Amelia on a quest to find Zel's cure. That story was my pride and joy, I took it down to revise the ending, and misplaced it. That was….6 years ago, and I still, have not found it (though I keep searching) I am hoping that this story entices you, entraps you and is overall just fun. So let me explain a few things here.

THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS

There was your warning. If you have only seen a few episodes of Slayers but not all of it, you may be confused. This story will cover the first season of Slayers to Evo-R and characters from all 5 seasons may make an appearance.

This story will also be done in chapters. I know that's not usually my style, but I want this story to be great, and so I think chapter format will make it easier to get my idea for this story across as well as keep me focused and not want to wander onto something else out of boredom.

Amelia will refer to everyone with the traditional san at the end. I hate Mr and Miss, I think it sounds annoying. So for example, Zelgadis-san, Lina-san and so on. The same can be applied to Sylphiel regarding Gourry, so instead of Gourry Dear, it will be Gourry-sama.

Xelloss' trademark will stay the traditional 'sore wa himitsu desu' (sore-e-wah he-mit-su des) which means 'it's a secret' I like the way the Japanese version sounds, and I think it's more in character for him as well.

I am keeping true to cannon couplings. So if you've some-how stumbled (though I'm not sure how) onto this fic expecting to see Zelgadis tell Amelia to take a hike and proclaim his love to Lina, you need to look somewhere else. This isn't it.

Okay, I said my peace, please enjoy. Moreover, PLEASE if you read it, review it, it doesn't take too long to leave a simple comment and reviews will keep me going on this project. Thanks. :D

-Rik


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This story is no longer on hiatus. My muse has finally returned to me. As such this chapter has only been edited slightly, I realized that Amelia is traveling west to the kingdom of Ralteague, not Zoana. So that has been fixed. Stay turned for further updates!

Light and Shadow

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>There had once been a time when all she felt was sadness. The loss of her mother was great, and had a profound effect on her family as well as the kingdom of Seyruun. She wished she could have comforted her sister some-how, but she didn't know what she could have said to her back then. Eventually people have to choose the path that's right for them and Gracia had chosen hers.<p>

After successfully seeking her vengeance on the one responsible, her sister left to travel the world. It was a very lonely time; so many days she spent wandering around the palace, hoping her sister would come home to comfort her. Instead, it had been her father, barely taking time for his own grief to focus on hers. Her father gave her something else to concentrate on, to pour all that pent up anger onto; he taught her about good and evil, showed her that even those that were lost could find their way once again. More than that, he gave her the strength to face her life without her mother and sister part of it. She would always be eternally grateful to him for that.

Perhaps that's what had drawn her to him in the first place, the same sadness in his eyes that she had once felt herself. Of course, she hadn't given herself a very good first impression, pointing at him and questioning his appearance. It was such an uncomfortable time between the two; she could tell his opinion of her was low. Even now, she still believed it wasn't entirely her fault for acting that way. Castle life had shrouded her eyes in a purple haze and after her first real adventure; she realized that there was a lot more to life then only seeing it from an open window. It wasn't until her second adventure did she realize just how alone he really was. She wasn't quite sure when his feelings towards her had begun to change, only that when they had, it was like night and day.

She opened the window that overlooked the city and frowned slightly. How much longer? He hadn't given her a specific time-frame but surely he wasn't planning on it being longer then it had been. Right? It wasn't as if he was out there goofing around. He was searching for something, something that was very important to him. She of all people understood that.

She was growing impatient, she realized. Unbefitting for someone of her status, but she was only human after all and she reasoned, it had been months since she had last heard word. Being impatient was only normal in this circumstance. Still, she could tell it put everyone on edge around her as well, so for their sake, she really needed to get a hold of her emotions.

She sighed as she sat in her chair and began to rifle through the papers that had begun to pile on her desk. She was really starting to slack in her duties. Her eyes drifted to a scroll and a faint smile escaped her lips. How many times had she read that one particular item? Too many to count, so what was one more going to hurt? She gingerly reached out; grasping the scroll like it was a delicate flower that needed to be handled with the utmost care or it would wilt. She tenderly pulled the string that kept the scroll rolled and opened it, staring at the familiar handwriting.

'_Amelia,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As I write you, I am heading for a ruin in outer world, one that may hold promise. I know there may in fact be nothing but empty rumors. I also know that what Rezo said may in fact be the truth. The human part of me still wants to believe that he is wrong. So far this trip has been uneventful, it seems danger only lurks when in the company of a certain redhead we know, so please do not worry about that. It is not the same without you. I miss your company, and our chess games, next time I won't let you win. I do not plan to be on this journey long, and I shall keep in touch as often as I can. Please know you are on my mind and I wait the day I see your smiling face once more. Until then try to stay out of trouble, at least until I return._

_Zel'_

She rolled the scroll closed and eyed the chess set that overlooked the garden. It had been waiting a long time for its favorite couple to play it once more. How many hours had the two sat there, contently enjoying the other's company? She wondered if the chess set would ever be played any time soon.

She shook her head snapping her mind out of the fond memory. Now was not the time to be all heartbroken over this, she needed to step it up. She was Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. The crown Princess of Seyruun. She needed to be going over those papers, seeing to peace meetings, helping Pokota with the rebuilding of Taforashia, making sure Seyruun stayed the peaceful kingdom it was. Yes! Amelia thought finding the energy once more and she stood forcefully, lifting her hand into the air.

"Justice doesn't sit idly by waiting for true love to fall in its lap! Justice actively searches for ways to make life better! That's right! I Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun will see to it that justice shines its light down upon those that need it the most!"

From the doorway, a laugh could be heard and Amelia turned to face it. She smiled, lowering her hand.

"Sylphiel-san..." Amelia blushed faintly. "How long have you been standing there?"

Sylphiel smiled walking into the study that Amelia had made her own and glanced at the oak bookcases that stretched upwards towards the ceiling. There were more books then Sylphiel could count, subjects that ranged from holy healing spells to forgotten kingdoms. Amelia also seemed to have the complete collection of HERO: The Justice Seeking Bard, which Sylphiel thought fondly, must have been a gift from her father. There was also a special section devoted to chimeras.

The room itself was very plain looking, especially considering the princess' tastes. Very muted colors, mostly browns and grays. Sylphiel knew it was to make Amelia's companion feel more at home. She was very giving in that sense. Amelia would choose practical over showy any day.

"All I heard was your speech, I enjoyed it." Sylphiel smiled politely.

Amelia seemed to beam at this comment and she stood straighter.

"You have a great sense of Justice, Sylphiel-san! Oh, but, did you have something to tell me?"

Sylphiel turned her gaze away from the books and looked at Amelia once more. The princess was wearing a sleeveless navy dress that hugged her curves in a way Sylphiel felt embarrassed for noticing. It didn't help that the bodice looked as if it was made for someone not as blessed as Amelia had been. The skirt was adorned with soft inlays of lacey flowers and flayed out past her knees to gently grace the floor, only leaving slight glimmers of the matching shoes. Amelia had also chosen a pair of dew drop earrings that hung from her earlobes delicately, accentuating the dew drop necklace that hung from her neck. Amelia was turning into quite the young woman.

"Oh yes, Amelia-san, I am so sorry...I seemed to have lost myself. You have a visitor waiting for you in the main hall, the guards are all busy so I was ask—"

"ThankyousomuchforthemessageSylphiel-san!"

Sylphiel blinked as Amelia zoomed past her, nearly knocking her over in the process. The letters that lay on the table flew up in frenzy and Sylphiel struggled to catch them all before they blew out the open window.

"Oh dear…she didn't let me finish."

* * *

><p>Amelia raced down the hallway, her high-heeled shoes making clacking noises as they connected with the marble beneath. Why hadn't he written? He did promise to write whenever he could, so why didn't he? She decided she would scold him about that later. After all, while it would have meant a lot to have received a letter of his return, seeing him in person meant much more. She found herself unable to stay angry at him and she could not help the huge smile that spread across her face.<p>

When she reached the circular staircase she thought it better to take her time walking down the stairs. She didn't want to break her leg or arm or neck, besides he could wait a little longer for her, it was only fair, yet despite that thought she found herself rushing down as fast as she was able anyhow. Was this how all girls acted? She felt straight out one of her fairy tales, a beautiful young princess running headlong into the arms of her true love. She swooned. So romantic.

Upon reaching the bottom, Amelia took the time to smooth her dress down and adjust her crown. She knew she should have worn that purple dress, the one he had liked so much. Instead she had chosen the more practical navy one, as it seemed like she would not be doing much of anything besides reading paperwork. Funny how days have a way with changing so suddenly.

She stood straight, correcting her posture and calmly, as much as she could anyway, walked towards the double doors that lead into the main hall. Finally. He was finally home. Her heart felt like it was about to burst through her chest and she shakily grasped the handles. Really, what was she so worked up over? It had only been four months since she had seen him last, but those four months had felt more like four years to Amelia. She spent so many hours wondering if he was okay, so many days coming up with reasons to why he hadn't written, so many weeks pacing by the window hoping to see him stroll through the palace gates. Now her wait was over. She took in a deep breath and pulled the doors open.

"Zelgadis-san.." She spoke softly.

He turned to her then, and her face fell. Her smile was replaced with a frown, her eyes becoming dull and sorrowful.

"Sorry to disappoint your highness. I see you were expecting some one else. Forgive my misleading…"

She held up a hand to silence her guest. Forcing a smile upon her face once more, she shook her head.

"No, it was my mistake. I got too excited when I was being told I had a visitor and I assumed you were someone else."

The man nodded and removed his hat. Cautiously he stepped forward, pulling something from the satchel that hung at his waist.

"My name is Reginal Hohtze, your majesty. I am a courier."

Amelia's attention instantly turned to the scroll the man held in his hands. A courier, then that meant…

"You have a message for me? You didn't have to trouble yourself, Reginal-san, a guard could have easily seen that I received it."

Reginal shook his head. "No. I had specific orders that you and you alone were to recieve the message."

Amelia stared at the scroll in confusion. Why would Zelgadis-san send a letter in such a way? She blushed. Maybe he wanted her to meet him some-where near by and elope. Her hands cupped her cheeks as she blushed profusely, she couldn't help herself as her body started to sway, her head dancing with thoughts of a romantic ceremony between the two of them. Here she shook her head, she would have to decline of course, as much as her father would love for her to be married, and as much as that whole idea sounded wonderful she knew that eloping was simply not how it was done in her family, and perhaps she could convince Zelgadis-san of that. Of course he would understand. She giggled, images of Zelgadis in a tux flooded her mind…and then there would be the honeymoon. Oh this was too much!

Reginal stared at the petite princess, his eyebrow raised in a concerned matter. He had been told the princess of Seyruun was a little…well unique was the nicest way he could put it. He wasn't expecting this however. What was she blushing about? Did she just giggle? What was going through that head of hers, on second thought, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He coughed slightly, hoping to gain her attention once more, he did feel slightly embarrassed for interrupting a moment the princess seemed to be having but he had come here for a reason.

Amelia blinked slowly, her eyes regaining clarity and she placed a hand behind her head, giving a nervous laugh.

"Oh yes…the message! Please, if you will Reginal-san." Amelia smiled holding her hands out.

Reginal nodded and handed the scroll to the princess' and waited as she pulled the ribbon and let it unroll. He had one more item to give her, but it had to wait.

The princess stared. This handwriting. This letter was not from Zelgadis-san. She read it quietly, her face once again taking a serious tone.

'_The Princess of Seyruun._

_I have no doubt this letter catches you off guard. We have matters that need to be discussed in person. It has come to my attention that you have some information that may hold importance. What I intend to do with it is of no concern to you. Come to the forest that hugs the western border of the Seyruun kingdom. Alone. I will wait no longer then two days. If you fail to show within that time then-well, let's just say you don't want to know what will happen if you don't come. I know you may not take this request seriously, so in order to provide extra incentive I have included a little 'token' if you will of how dire the circumstances are. The courier should have it._

_Remember. Two days_.'

Amelia looked from the letter to the courier once more, he must have taken her questioning look as confirmation as he was digging in the satchel again, this time he pulled out a small package, wrapped lightly in brown paper.

"I was told to give you this as well. I was simply told you would know the significance of it." Reginal spoke, handing the tiny package off to the princess.

Amelia stared at the package hesitantly. What if it was some sort of item enchanted with a spell that could potentially harm her or anyone in the palace? Though, that couldn't be true, the letter said it was an incentive, so it wouldn't make sense if the item could harm her, there would be no purpose of a meeting. Steeling her nerves she carefully pulled the packaging apart. Her eyes grew wide as a small gasp escaped her lips. No! It wasn't…it was a trick. This couldn't be! She snapped her head towards Reginal, causing him to take a step back at the fire he saw in her eyes.

"Pri-princess?" He stumbled, confused.

"Who asked you to give this to me!?" Amelia shouted, letting the brown paper fall along with the letter as she held the item tightly in her left hand. Reginal struggled to look at it properly. Was that a—His train of thought was interrupted as Amelia took a step closer.

"Tell me Reginal-san! Who told you to give me this message!?"

"Your highness! I—I don't know. He approached me in the tavern, told me that it was an urgent letter for the princess of Seyruun. He gave me strict orders that no one was to see it other then you. That's all I know! I promise you!"

Amelia stepped back, confident the courier was telling her the truth. She clutched the item tighter, her eyes staring blankly at the floor. She had given this to him as a present. A token of her affection towards him. She had told him to keep it, so she would be close no matter how far apart they were from one another.

Reginal for his part, had never been more scared in his life. From now on, he would make a point of questioning the jobs he took. Especially if any more letters were to the princess of Seyruun.

"By your leave, your majesty." Reginal bowed slightly. He took the downcast look the princess was giving to the item a cue to leave and he quickly retreated the way he was let in.

Amelia didn't even look up. She continued to stare at her left hand, twirling the object over and over, hoping to spot a small defect, a chip, anything that would signify that what she was holding was a very good copy. None. Incentive had been the right word.

She eyed the letter she had dropped, then bent retrieving it, reading it over once more. Her fists clenched. Information. What sort of information were they hoping to get from her. It didn't matter, she would do as she was told. Her eyes suddenly cleared and the once confused and worried expression gave way to one of determination and resolve.

"I'm coming….Zelgadis-san." She spoke, securing the familiar pink bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

><p>It would take her father a few hours to realize she was missing Amelia summarized, but by then she would be far enough away that it wouldn't matter. She felt horrible for betraying his trust and taking off on her own into something that may very well be a clever trap but she really didn't have much choice. She smiled, she was like her father in that regard and she liked to think her mother as well. No doubt the right choice would have been to tell her father exactly what happened and come up with a plan of action. She really couldn't take that chance. The risk was far too great, for all she knew, she was being watched even now.<p>

Amelia paused sitting on a nearby rock to take a small drink from her canteen. Despite the danger she was in, she was more worried on how easy it was to slip past the guards and exit the city without being recognized. Or were the guards so used to seeing her come and go that she didn't even raise suspicion? She decided she would bring this topic up during the next council meeting.

It was starting to get late. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon using the landscape as its very own canvas. It looked as if someone were making long elegant brushstrokes across the sky in beautiful pink, purple and orange colors. It was breathtaking. Amelia wished the circumstances had been better, she couldn't enjoy the sight like she normally would have. There would be more sunsets, some even more beautiful. Perhaps when this mess was all over, she could persuade Zelgadis-san to view one with her.

Her last train of thought caused her to look to her right wrist sadly. She was having a difficult time believing this was the same bracelet she had given to him. She could never picture Zelgadis-san being captured. He was a highly skilled sorcerer, and a quite a good swordsmen as well. She just found it hard to believe that anyone had managed to get the better of him. Either this meant that the bracelet was in fact a very good fake or the person she was about to face was someone that shouldn't be taken lightly. In either case she needed to be prepared.

Once she had felt rested and confident enough she continued the last of her journey. The forest that hugged the western boarder of Seyruun was a common short-cut that most travelers knew. It cut the travel from Seyruun to the kingdom of Ralteague by half. It was hardly used however due to the increasing number of bandit activity that had sprung up in recent months. Apparently word had spread how Lina Inverse had moved onto pirates.

She stood outside of the entrance contemplating how far she would have to go. She hoped not very far, while she was sure she could handle a few bandits if chanced upon them she didn't want to exhaust her magic reserve fighting them all day. She also wasn't very keen to traveling through forests at night, especially towards an adversary she knew nothing about.

"Just a little longer Zelgadis-san. Please wait for me." She knew that he couldn't hear her, but it gave her slight comfort to hope that he somehow knew she hadn't abandoned him.

The princess mustered her courage and bravely marched into the foreboding forest, not even taking time to look back. She had never traveled like this alone. She always had an escort with her, or she was with the rest of her friends on some crazy journey. It was more then disconcerting to know that if she needed help, she had no one to rely on.

The sound of a twig snapping caused her head to turn sharply. Someone was close. A bandit? Or her contact? She couldn't be too far from the entrance, but to her dismay she realized she could no longer tell which direction the entrance was. In fact, now that she thought about it, she couldn't really distinguish one tree to another. They all looked the same. But that couldn't be right. All trees were different in some way. Perhaps the lack of sun was causing certain aspects of the trees to be missed. Well she knew how to remedy that.

"Lighting"

Amelia held her hand out as a small brightly glowing orb hovered effortlessly above it. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the change before she realized that the light played no role what-so-ever in how the trees looked because in fact it was all the same tree. She dismissed the lighting spell with a slight wave of her hand and held her fists up in a defensive position. She had wandered straight into an illusion spell. And a pretty powerful one at that.

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to focus on her surroundings. She grinned. This spell needed to be maintained, which meant if she were able to distract the person casting it, the illusion should break.

"Villains!" She shouted, pointing her finger in the direction she believed the spell was originating from and struck a pose.

"Repent your evil ways and let the power of love shine in your heart!" There! A slight flicker, barely noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for. Time to act!

Amelia brought her hands together for the spell she was about to cast, her eyes never wavering from the focus of her intended attack.

"Amelia?"

She froze. That voice. She turned around with a quizzical look plastered on her face. She faltered then.

"Z-Zelgadis-san? Yo…you're okay! How did you escape!? Did they hurt you? What happened!" She had never felt so relieved. Zelgadis-san was standing before her, a concerned look on his face but other wise looking alright. Which seemed a little off.

"Amelia…what are you talking about? Escape who? Why are you out here, alone?"

She was confused. Hadn't he been captured? Didn't he know that was the whole reason she was out in the forest at night alone, to rescue him? Why was he acting this way. It was like Zelgadis-san's memory had been wiped clean, or she thought sourly, it was more like someone was doing a very poor impersonation of him.

"Fireball!" She shouted, bringing her hands together quickly then pulling them apart as a flame orb materialized, she wasted no time in flinging it at Zelgadis. She then quickly jumped back and up, landing gracefully on a tree branch some twenty-feet high.

The fireball was meant more as distraction, a spell that would grant her time to get away, so she was not surprised when the fireball failed to hit its target. Her eyes narrowed as the image of Zelgadis faded, slowly taking on a new form.

"I've underestimated you, princess." The new figure laughed, almost mockingly.

Amelia got the distinct impression she was a pawn in a game and that her adversary was only getting started.

"How dare you use mind tricks on a young woman. Playing with her heart like that is unjust! I suppose you are the one that sent the message, a bandit wouldn't take the time to form clever illusions such as the ones you're pulling off! What do you want from me, and where are you keeping Zelgadis-san!?" This time she would not let her guard down

"Weren't you ever told it's rude to not introduce yourself? I suppose I could let it slide, just this once."

Amelia huffed, watching as Zelgadis-san's image gave way completely leaving a very tall man with long blue hair in its stead. His style of dress was unfamiliar to her, which suggested he may have come from outer world. He kept his hair up in a set of hair ties each spaced about three inches from the other and wore no shirt, instead he adorned his chest with a red leather vest that he chose to leave unbuttoned. Around his waist Amelia could spot the set of throwing knives that inner looped with his brown belt. The knives hung there casually, occasionally colliding with his black pants that had been stamped with small jewels along the outer sides. He seemed like he was a very vain man, but perhaps that was all part of his act.

"I'll ask again! Where is Zelgadis-san. What have you done to him!?" Amelia hoped her voice was sounding braver then she felt. The man before her was giving off an aura that was almost nauseating.

The many only smirked, never moving from his spot, instead choosing to fix her with an intense gaze.

"I never thought the princess of Seyruun to be so disrespectful. You won't even ask who sought an audience with you, alone, at night? Tsk. Very well. Let us get down to business shall we." Here the man took a step, fingering a throwing knife idly.

"That's what I've been trying to do. Now, tell me. Where is Zelgadis-san? Is he safe?"

The man tapped his head with his free hand, and looked upwards, as if thinking. "Zelgadis-san….sorry. That name fails to ring any bells, though if I happen upon him, I will pass along that you are inquiring about his health." He gave her a fanged smirk.

Amelia clenched her teeth, her hands balling tightly into fists. "You know who he is! You captured him in order to lure me out here! You knew I would come! That's how you got this bracelet!" She shouted holding her left fist into the air.

"Oh? Is that right? If I recall correctly, I never said anything about a hostage."

Amelia faltered having been taken off guard. He was right, she realized, he had never stated that he was holding Zelgadis-san hostage, but that didn't account for the reason he had just impersonated him, poorly. No, it was probably another trick, another game to see if she would lower her defenses. She wouldn't let him.

"You stated there would be dire circumstances! You specifically mentioned a 'token' this bracelet. It was extra incentive so I would know you were keeping him hostage and that I would come. You knew that I would have brought reinforcements had you not given me any sort of proof! You even thought you could fool me with an impersonation of him!"

The man eyed his hand, inspecting the nails for dirt and then began to nonchalantly pick at the underside with one of the smaller throwing knives from his arsenal. He barely glanced at her as he spoke.

"Wrong."

"E-excuse me?" Amelia questioned.

He snorted offering her a look of pity towards her intelligence and smiled in a way Amelia could only describe as sadistic.

"The circumstances may or may not have been dire, I simply suggested the idea that something may happen, but I never specifically stated what it would be. As for that 'token' I assumed it belonged to you, as it is a rather fashionable accessory one that suited a shrine maiden from the kingdom of Seyruun. You merely drew your own conclusions."

His last words had left a sour feeling in her whole being that she couldn't brush off. This had all been a game to him and she had played right into his waiting hands. Yet he still failed to explain how he knew to impersonate Zelgadis-san.

"If you're so clever then how do you explain away the illusion I just saw? You can't."

"Are you also now in the habit of speaking for others princess? I must say, you're not giving your kingdom a very good name." The look she was giving him was priceless, he was having more fun then he had anticipated.

"Why don't you stop dancing around the subject." She spoke angrily.

He rolled his eyes before deeming her worthy of her answer.

"You saw what you wanted to see most at the time. Your own heart betrayed you, not I." He smiled coyly as the look of realization came over her.

"The—then this bracelet is—"

"It's real." He smiled as he watched her eyes open in shock before continuing.

"I got that pretty little thing off a thief that was attempting to sell it as a magical amulet of protection. I don't know where he got it from, I only wanted it because there were rumors of it resembling similar items the princess of Seyruun wore. Since your dear sister has been gone for a while I assumed it could only belong to you. I took a gamble and it paid off."

Amelia swooned and she grasped the tree trunk to steady herself. Her head, it was spinning. Her heart began to sink and her eyes turned fearful as an over whelming feeling of hopelessness washed over her. He had managed to trick her into meeting him alone with no effort at all. She had played straight into his hands. It was entirely possible that Zelgadis-san didn't even know the bracelet was missing. It was all true. Everything he said had all been true.

"Y-you're-you're –"

Was all she managed to get out before the feelings over came her. The triumphant look on his face was the last thing she saw before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors note*: This chapter is more dialogue driven. I wanted to get the story going. I PROMISE how the bracelet was stolen will be addressed further in later chapters.

I also need to give credit to my friends John Allan and Jamie Jarrell as well as my cousin Katy Wedge, they helped me out with this chapter when I became stuck. So thanks guys!

Please forgive me if any characters seem OOC. I did my best, I rewrote several parts of this chapter, and I just can't mess with it anymore, it's driving me bananas. So enjoy.

Light and Shadow

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>It had been over a month. He was tired. As much as he wanted to return home, he could not face her without having it. She would be disappointed; worse, she would think that she was not important to him.<p>

He sighed deeply, deciding to rest under the shade of a rather large tree. Outer World was pleasant enough in its own right but it just couldn't compare with Seyruun. For one the sorely lacking magical ability of the natives made him feel even more like a freak. On the other hand, the ingenuity of their mechanical ability was not something to be taken lightly. He had witnessed firsthand how some of their inventions could be just as powerful as magic, maybe even more so in some cases. He'd have to plan another trip to study their workings sometime.

His eyes turned when the familiar voice caught his attention. His 'partner' had been giddily counting the coins they had recently procured from the most recent bandit hideout they had invaded and subsequently wiped out in their quest to find the stolen item.

"Are you positive you don't want some of this? I bet that if you returned to her with some money that all will be forgiven!"

He crossed his arms and affixed her with a stony look.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it has sentimental value not material value. I was entrusted with it some time ago and I have carried it with me ever since. It means more to me than any amount of money ever could. She isn't like that either. She doesn't need the money, I think she would be insulted if I even suggested it." He was getting tired of explaining it to her.

She shrugged and continued counting, leaving it at that. After all, if he didn't want any, then it was certainly more for her. It seemed she had made the right choice in choosing to follow him.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He was supposed to be home a month ago. Now he was being delayed, making her wait longer then he intended. It had only taken him two months to find and search the ruin he had been told about. It had no substantial information, nothing pertaining to him in any case. Therefore, he had decided to surprise her instead of writing to tell her he was coming home. In fact, the whole reason he had even stopped in the town where the bracelet had been stolen was to find something for her. A gift, something that told her he appreciated her patience.

He reached into his bag and pulled the item he had bought out. At least he still had this, so in the worst case he wouldn't be going home empty handed. He smiled faintly as he looked at it, she was going to love it.

"OOOH! What's that!" His companion having spotted the item in question quickly ran to him and kneeled beside him, staring at it with a gleam in her eyes.

"It's a crystal rose, it changes color under the sunlight." He demonstrated by holding it into the light. The rose sparkled before turning from its original white to red, it gave off a gentle glow, illuminating his gloved hand. People of Outer World were certainly great inventors.

"I didn't spot that in the loot! I think you're holding out on me!" She pouted, turning her head slightly.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I bought this in the town that I met you in. It was the whole reason I was there to begin with. I am always making her wait for me. It's a wonder she's stayed beside me all this time, anyway it's just a little gift to let her know I appreciate her patience, and it reminded me of her in a small way."

She sniffled, her finger brushing a stray tear from the corner of her right eye and he turned to look at her, fully. Funny, she rather looked like Amelia when she thought of something overly sappy.

"That is so romantic! You really love her don't you?" She spoke wistfully.

He blushed, turning his gaze from her slightly. He scratched his cheek idly. Love? Did he love her?

She stood and brought a hand to her chin, he looked at her again, his blush ever brighter.

"Who would have thought you would be so sentimental? Oh-hohohohohohoho!"

His eyebrow twitched and he fisted the rose, the blush disappearing from his face and being replaced by a look of sheer annoyance. Why did she insist on doing that whenever possible?

"Oh-hohohohohohoho! Onto the next hideout! I don't have enough treasure yet and we still have to find that bracelet of yours! Besides—none stand a chance against Naga the Serpent and her partner Zelgadis the Chimera-Man! Oh-hohohohohohohoho! Oh-hohohohohohohoho!"

His other eyebrow twitched. Chimera-Man? He grinned spotting a nearby rock and tossed it into the air, testing its weight. Heavy, but not so much it could cause any serious damage. He gave a devilish grin. Perfect.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Stop calling me that!" With that, he threw the rock at her.

"Oh-hohoho—OUCH!"

* * *

><p>Prince Philonel of Seyruun paced the floor of the council room with big heavy strides. It had been two days since his daughter had gone missing. The only clue he had was the letter found on her vanity from an individual no one seemed to know anything about. His daughter had become the prey of someone evil, who used the princess' own feelings against her and manipulated her into leaving the safety of the kingdom alone. He paused and slammed his fist onto the table, it smashed from the force. How dare someone use his daughter's good nature against herself!<p>

"Has no one found any new information as to her where-abouts!" His voice boomed, echoing in the near empty room.

The council members cowered, and shook their heads profusely.

Prince Phil sighed and slumped into his chair. He stared intently at the broken table.

"Let's recap what information we do have, perhaps we are over-looking something obvious." He suggested.

A council member nodded, before speaking.

"Two days ago, at approximately noon, a courier came to the palace seeking an audience with Princess Amelia. The guards were all busy preparing for the upcoming peace conference and asked if Sylphiel Nes Lahda would inform the princess of her guest. As a courier is commonplace, and the princess is known to receive private letters from time to time the guards saw no harm in the courier wishing to speak with Princess Amelia alone."

Prince Phil nodded his head slowly. His gaze never leaving the table. The council member continued.

"Sylphiel obliged and informed the princess of her guest. We're uncertain how much time had passed during the meeting, we have been unable to find the courier in question, and so we have no way of knowing. Our guess is the conversation took less than ten minutes, at which point the princess must have retreated to her room to prepare. Around three o'clock, Sylphiel took note that she had not seen Princess Amelia for at least two hours, which struck her as unusual as she and the princess normally keep company. She set out to search for her."

Again, Prince Phil only nodded.

"According to Sylphiel's account, she first checked the main hall as that was the last place Princess Amelia was seen heading towards. When she could not be found there, Sylphiel then chose the next logical place and headed for Princess Amelia's chambers. Upon reaching the room she saw the door had been left slightly ajar, thinking the princess was still inside, she gently knocked. After receiving no answer Sylphiel entered the room and saw that the dress Princess Amelia had been wearing earlier had been tossed on the floor rather uncharacteristically for the princess, and that her traveling gear was missing. Sylphiel then noticed the letter on the vanity, having remembered the courier from earlier and taking the state of the princess' room into account she hesitantly decided to read it."

"Where she immediately informed me of the contents." Prince Phil added. He looked up finally.

"In addition." The council member continued. "The guards that patrol the western entrance of the city recall spotting Princess Amelia exiting rather hurriedly. Again they did not find this to be extremely odd as they are accustomed to her coming and going, even though it was unlike her to say anything to them about her plans she did not appear to be under duress and the guards quickly forgot about it, until they were later informed of her missing."

"The letter in question mentions a token of some sort, as of yet we have no idea what it could be, or why it would cause Princess Amelia to carelessly run off alone as she did. We have scouts scouring the western forest, but thus far, we have been unable to find anything pertaining to the princess. The bandits are now so rampant in that area that it is possible that anything left behind by her may have been taken. Of course, it is entirely possible the bandits themselves have the princess and are planning to ask for ransom. It is rather unlikely however, as we would have known by now if that were the case." Another council member filled in.

Prince Phil sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He had a feeling that the most important factor to his daughter's disappearance was in fact the token mentioned in the letter. Without the courier who delivered the package in custody, they had no way of knowing what it could be.

"It is imperative we find that courier immediately! He may be the only one who can provide us with a clue as to my daughter's actions! I want the remaining scouts to travel the kingdoms and to be on the look-out for him—do we know what he looks like?" Prince Phil questioned.

"Sylphiel recalled him being a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. He was dressed in brown traveling clothes with a brown hat. There are no distinguishable qualities about him, probably why he was chosen to deliver the message in the first place." His brother Christopher chimed in.

"Very well. Have the scouts informed of this description. Allow them to question anyone that fits it!"

A guard stationed at the entrance to the council room nodded and quickly left to follow his orders.

"Your highness, what of the Princess' chimera escort? Isn't he supposed to be her bodyguard? Where was he when Princess Amelia went missing?"

The council member instantly regretted opening his mouth the moment Prince Phil looked at him.

"His name is Zelgadis Greywords, you would do well to remember that. He has been away on personal matters for some time. I have no right to keep him here, he is allowed to come and go as he pleases."

"I meant no ill will your highness I just thought that—"

"I know exactly what you just thought and I will not tolerate such blatant disregard for my daughter's friends!" Prince Phil interjected his voice steadily rising in volume.

"The rest of the kingdom is still unaware that Princess Amelia is missing, I believe we should keep it that way for the time being. News of this could cause panic, and the rumors that would be born from it could hinder our search effort. Although, eventually they will have to be informed, she is an active member of the kingdom and her presence will be missed before long." Christopher advised hoping to divert the subject matter. He gave his brother a sympathetic look. Not many people understood the relationship Amelia had with the young man. The council member gave Christopher a grateful look in return, then wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

Prince Phil nodded his anger subsiding.

"You have a valid point. For the time being this stays between us, have the guards informed that anyone asking of her is to be told she is away on business and will return when it is completed." He agreed allowing the subject to change, he had a feeling the council member would choose his words carefully the next time.

"What of the upcoming peace conference? Should we postpone?" One of the members questioned.

"No. Postponing will suggest something is amiss or that we no longer wish to purse friendly relations with neighboring kingdoms. The peace conference continues on schedule."

There were only whispered agreements. Prince Phil knew that not all council members approved of the way he conducted business, but he also knew that none of them had the audacity to question him either. He thought about contacting Lina Inverse, she had always helped in the past, but the fiery redhead also had a way with attracting trouble. Extra trouble he didn't need at this point. He would wait for now, the kingdom had to learn to rely on itself every now and then and less on outside assistance, otherwise they would be deemed weak by the other kingdoms. He needed to have faith in his daughter and his people.

"We must all pull together during this difficult period! The kingdom of Seyruun is blessed and we have faced hardship many times! Justice will see to it that Amelia returns to us safely. We must do all we can by ourselves for the time being. We are strong kingdom because our people our strong! Well, enough of this idle banter! You all know what must be done! GO!"

The noise from the shuffling chairs reverberated off the walls of the meeting room. When Prince Phil gave a command, you simply followed it. He was a wise ruler with the kingdom's best interests in mind and would one day make a great king. Many people had put their faith and trust behind him, and in return, he had never given them reason to doubt that faith. He would not start now. When the last of the members had finally made his way out of the room and it was just the two brothers that remained Christopher gave a suggestion.

"Should we find Gracia and inform her?"

Prince Phil stood from his chair finally and began to pace once more taking the suggestion into consideration. The last letter they had received from his eldest daughter had been two weeks ago. She had only written to say that she was doing fine and found a new partner to travel with, though she had not gone into great detail of the person in question. Even though Gracia had not been an active member of the kingdom for quite some time, it did not change that she was still part of the family. He nodded to himself finally reaching a decision.

"Yes. See if you can find her, she has the right to know what has happened to her sister."

Christopher only gave a silent nod in response then he too left the meeting room, leaving Phil alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>He sipped his coffee quietly from one of the tables in a corner and tried to ignore her as best he could. Naga seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much, he had lost track of how much alcohol she had consumed, but by the way she was teetering on her feet he assumed way past her limit. It didn't help that she was singing a song horribly off key and loudly she only paused for a moment to sneeze before picking up where she had left off. He wasn't sure if she was using actual words at this point.<p>

Who was he to intervene? It wasn't as if they were long time friends, or friends at all for that matter so the less involved he became with her the better. He preferred not to know her back-story, having her follow him everywhere was more than enough for him to form his opinion of her. He had eventually stopped caring altogether, when she had displayed her skills in taking out a bandit encampment on her own. Seeing that she was rather self-sufficient and only interested in the money, he couldn't see the harm in having her help him with his search. Well, that and she also reminded him of Amelia in a small way. He smiled despite himself.

His thoughts were always leading to her lately. It seemed that almost everything was reminding him of her. He took another sip of his coffee. Maybe it was time to go home. Amelia would be upset for certain when he told her about the bracelet, but in all honesty, he just wanted to see her again, even if she would be mad.

He looked up from his coffee cup and gave pause when he saw who was sitting across from him. He blinked momentarily before his bewildered look gave way to annoyance. How long had that freak been sitting there, it gave him the creeps. He was beginning to think the Gods had a sick sense of humor.

"Lost in thought or just lost?" The person questioned.

"What do you want." Zelgadis snorted in response. He crossed his arms fixing his guest with a suspicious gaze.

"Now…here I was, in the neighborhood, and who should I see? Why a dear friend of mine. Well, I thought to myself, perhaps he'd very much like some company." He spoke rather candidly considering.

"You are no friend of mine."

"Now, now. There's no reason to be so testy. After all I believe I may have some news that you may very much want to hear." A smile.

Zelgadis huffed. He very much doubted that.

"Come to tempt me into journeying to some other forgotten temple in some other forgotten area of the world for my cure? No thanks. I'm rather tired of digging around in the dirt for false hopes."

"Why Zelgadis-san, I am deeply hurt—"

"Deeply hurt? Are you dappling in comedy now? You may be able to fool others with your false empathy but I will not so easily be taken. I have no interest in what you have to say. Go bother someone else. I have other things to worry about." He added a sideways glance to his guest not deeming him worthy of his full attention.

He gave it a few seconds then decided he longer wanted to be there, staring at his perpetual artificial smile. It sincerely annoyed him. He pushed away from the table and stood then began to walk away.

"She's missing."

He froze mid stride and swore under his breath at that annoying smart-ass' ability to grab attention. He argued with himself. He's toying with you. Don't give him the satisfaction of your curiosity. Besides, he never said who was missing, it's a ploy, a trick a ruse, he has nothing worth saying, and he just wants to irk you. He turned anyway.

"Who is missing?" He spoke angrily, angrier that once again he had been able to pique his curiosity. He cursed the smiling mazoku silently. Then stopped, he probably enjoyed it.

"Oh? I thought you had no interest in what I had to say? Suddenly changing your mind?" He grinned arrogantly.

Zelgadis growled.

"If you have something to say spit it out! Otherwise I'm leaving!"

Xelloss shrugged his shoulders then reached out and grabbed Zelgadis' coffee cup. He stirred the inside around with his pinky before taking a sip of the remaining liquid. He gave an offhand look in the chimera's direction.

"You may want to sit." He offered. "This is actually quite good. Do I detect a hint of nutmeg?"

Zelgadis slammed his fist on the table. The tavern became eerily quiet for a moment as the patrons paused in their celebration to stare at him with quizzical looks, all except for Naga who was so intoxicated she could no longer tell which way was up, not that it mattered as she continued to sing regardless of no one else partaking. His eyes narrowed unbelieving then chose to humor the mazoku, taking a seat across from him once more, the room continued its merriment.

"You have exactly one minute to start talking before I shove that coffee cup down your throat." He spoke, irritation dripping off every word.

"Is that a threat?" Xelloss questioned innocently.

"It's a promise."

Xelloss waved his free hand at Zelgadis and sighed.

"Oh dear, no need to be so angry, I am doing you a favor after all. Very well, I suppose it is getting rather late and I do have other visits to make."

Zelgadis once again crossed his arms. His glare never wavering from the mazoku's smiling face. He watched as Xelloss took one final sip of the remaining liquid before setting the cup down. He then opened his eyes catching Zelgadis off guard.

Xelloss opened his mouth, the words coming out in a whisper that only the chimera could hear and chose the sentence that would offer the most effect, he might as well enjoy the response he would receive.

"The Princess of Seyruun has gone missing."

Zelgadis felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. His breath caught in his throat, and his look of anger melted away only to be replaced with worried doubt.

"I knew that may catch your attention." Xelloss affirmed.

"Y—you lie." Zelgadis breathed. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

Xelloss gave an exasperated sigh hiding his purple irises behind closed lids once more. He wasn't exactly sure why he was telling Zelgadis this to begin with. It wasn't like him to meddle in the affairs of mortals, nor did he particularly care what happened to them either. It was the nature in which the Princess of Seyruun went missing that concerned him. He needed a spy to confirm his suspicions, so why not use someone close to the princess herself? Someone very close, someone that would stop at nothing to find out what happened to her or who was behind it. Therefore, Zelgadis had been the most logical choice.

"Oh, believe me, I wish I was."He finally responded with false sensitivity.

Zelgadis' hands clenched tightly into fists his fingernails dug painfully into his palms, he didn't care. He gave the mazoku a death glare. He could feel his anger rising, urged on by his fear that Xelloss was telling the truth.

"I don't believe you." His voice trembled slightly.

"I thought you might. Of course I wouldn't be here if I had no details. Let's see…what was it I overheard? Oh yes. The Princess of Seyruun was lured from the safety of the kingdom by the arrival of a threatening letter attached with a bracelet. Such a silly thing if you ask me."

Xelloss smiled, having achieved the affect he had been waiting for and basked in the fear, worry and despair that the chimera was now radiating. Such pleasant feelings. He watched as Zelgadis wrestled with himself, every now and then his eyes would change from shock to realization, then from realization to anger, and back to shock again. It was all rather entertaining for Xelloss.

Zelgadis could not help the trembling of his body, nor the thoughts racing through his mind. He had spent the last month searching for the bracelet, becoming more and more discouraged when all his leads turned up empty. His carelessness had put her in danger. How could anyone know the significance of it? He spoke a word of it to no one, save for Naga since he felt it pertinent for her to know what they were looking for, but not even Lina or Gourry knew. How could a thief, a lowly bandit possibly know? Unless the thief didn't. Unless the thief had just been attracted and tempted by the radiant look to it. The thief probably thought it was more than a simple bracelet and felt he could sell it quickly. Someone else had seized the opportunity. He bared his teeth furiously and before Xelloss had time to react, he grabbed the purple-haired mazoku by the shirt, pulling him across the table.

"Tell me everything you know now! And I swear, if you had anything to do with this I will personally see to it that you regret it for as long as your miserable kind pollute the world." His voice was a low animalistic growl, his anger nearly out of control.

Xelloss laughed nervously. He wished could have said that he allowed Zelgadis to grab him. The truth was that Zelgadis had caught him completely off guard and displayed signs of power he didn't know the chimera had. Perhaps he shouldn't have harassed him as much, but it was all good fun. Well, for him anyway and that's what really mattered. He waggled his finger and disappeared from Zelgadis' grasp, reappearing in the air beside him instead. He straightened his shirt.

"I can assure you I have no hand in this what-so-ever. I am just a concerned friend that felt someone close to the Princess had the right to be informed of events that have transpired. I'm afraid I've told you everything I know already. No one seems to know where she went, or even if she's still alive at this point. She has been missing for two days after all. Chances of her still breathing are rather slim. She may be buried under some rubble or at the bottom of a ri—"

"YOU BASTARD!" Zelgadis shouted. The patrons once again stopped in their celebrating. He didn't care. Let them look. How dare Xelloss belittle her life in front of him. He stood as the anger reached its crescendo. He pulled his sword from the hilt forcefully.

Xelloss waved his hand at Zelgadis attempting to dispel the violent aura emanating towards him. He scratched his head, perhaps he had gone too far after all.

Zelgadis swung at him blindly, the hatred and resentment clouding his eyes as well as his reasoning, all he could see was the mazoku's smug face. Xelloss was managing to dodge him but that would not deter his pursuit. He chased Xelloss' image across the tavern, swinging each time he felt close enough to land a blow. People screamed and ran; tables and chairs became nothing more than firewood.

Xelloss sighed continuing to dodge the swings. It was a good thing the chimera was far too infuriated to attack properly; the last one had nearly hit him. Zelgadis' speed was working to an advantage in the small space. In attempt to get away from the approaching swordsmen, he bumped into Naga, who had been ignorant to the carnage unfolding the entire time. She made a garbled noise as she fell to the floor.

"Stay down Naga!" Zelgadis barked at her, finding that a suitable position for her to be in. She didn't answer. The alcohol had finally done her in.

"Well, this is certainly an odd coincidence…" Xelloss muttered offhand, either Zelgadis didn't hear him, or didn't deem the remark worthy of notice. He only continued to swing the sword. My, my. He was certainly taking this very personally.

Zelgadis paused momentarily, taking the time to catch his breath. The tavern had been completely destroyed. Tables and chairs were strewn all over the place; uneaten food and drink were splattered against every surface the patrons had run out screaming, shouting warnings of a monster attack. The temporary reprieve did not go unnoticed by Xelloss; he knew an opportunity when it presented itself.

"I seemed to have upset you. I'll return when you've managed to calm down. I really can't keep my other guests waiting. See you soon!" With that, Xelloss seized the opening and disappeared, just as Zelgadis enchanted his sword with the Astral Vine spell and swung it at him. It had just barely missed.

"Xelloss!" Zelgadis cursed the air, his chest heaving violently.

He dropped the sword then, His anger fizzing out only to let anxiety consume him instead. He slumped to the floor, landing on his knees. Amelia. No. She was alive. She had to be. Unfortunately, he had no idea where to begin his search, and now he had to wait for that…that spiteful bastard to return with more information. He couldn't wait that long. He grasped his sword and slowly pulled himself to his feet once more. He looked to Naga, she would be fine by herself, she had apparently been doing okay alone up until their meeting. He sheathed his sword and quickly masked his identity, becoming anonymous once more.

"I'm coming Amelia. Please wait for me a little longer…"


End file.
